meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elveera Mob
Members as of January 2007 Jo Jo Hello ( VEF079 ) Chocolatine ( VEF104 ) George ( VEF106 ) Lambert ( VEF110 ) Parker ( VEF111 ) Kangela ( VEF119 ) Chibuku Scub( VEF120) Scrawny ( VEF121 ) Beebop ( VEF124 ) Ash ( VEM108 ) Gijima ( VEM118 ) Mr. Scruff ( VEM122 ) Rocksteady ( VEM125 ) Habusu ( VYM110 ) Teabag ( VYM113 ) Biltong ( VYM114 ) History as of April 2007 April 2007:15 members. Jo Jo Hello and Habusu were dominant. May 2007: Encounter Lazuli. June 2007: Encounter a wild group. October 2007: Teabag was new dominant male. Jo Jo hello was pregnant. November 2007: Chocolatine, George and Parker were last seen. Jo Jo Hello aborted but got pregnant again. Encounter Lazuli and a wild group. December 2007: Habusu was last seen. January 2008: Jo Jo Hello gave birth to Sobukwe, Sisulu, Luthuli,Tutu and VEP130. February 2008: VEP130 was killed. Lambert was last seen. April 2008: Jo Jo Hello gave birth to Vidy, Nathalie and James Bond. May 2008: Encounter Toyota and a wild pack. July 2008: Beebop is last seen ( Beebop would reappear later in the PK Beebop's Mob ). September 2008: Chibuku Scub gave birth to Togo, Lena, and Keito. October 2008: Ash, Gijima and Mr. Scruff left the group. November 2008: Jo Jo Hello gave birth to VEM139, VEM140 and VEM141. January 2009: Jo Jo Hello, Kangela and Chibuku Scud were pregnant. February 2009: Jo Jo Hello gave birth to 3 pups. Sobukwe disappeared and Rocksteady died. March 2009: Kangela was absent at the end of the month. April 2009: Jo Jo Hello gave birth ( unknown pups ). Members as of May 2009 *Jo Jo Hello, dominant female *Teabag, dominant male *Chibuku Scud, female *Vidy, female *Nathalie, female *Togo, female *Lena, female *Biltong, male *Sisulu, male *Luthuli, male *Tutu, male *James Bond, male *Keito, male *Winnie, male *Mika, male *Oskar, male *Kumba, male *Chil Sung, male *Cuzco, male *Unknown number of pups (mother is Nathalie) Tenuvial Phantom Tenuvial was born in the Elveera, and took dominance after her mother died. Her partner was Vivian-born Silks. After Tenuvial was lost, her sister Eleusine became the dominant female. Eleusine Elveera Eleusine was the new dominant female. She was one of the first Elveera meerkats. She took leadership after her sister Tenuvial died. Silks remained dominant male but he soon roved off and her nephew Dante became the dominant male. In 2005 Eleusine was killed by a Cape Corba and soon after, Dante was left the study site. Her daughter Jo Jo Hello is now the dominant female. Jo Jo Hello Elveera Jo Jo Hello became the dominant female in 2005 after her mother was killed by a Cape Corba. Soon after that, three Young Ones males joined the group. Habusu became the dominant male beside Jo Jo Hello. In 2007 Teabag took leadership. Jo Jo Hello is still dominant female. The group's members are her children, grandchildren and two Young Ones males. Beebop Elveera Beebop was born January 2007. Her mother was not Jo Jo Hello. Beebop disappeared on July of 2008. On November 2008, Beebop reappeared with a wild male, two whiskers males, two sub-adults and Beebop's 4 pups to form PK Beebop's group. Beebop and Machu Pichu Whiskers took leadership, but Beebop,the wild male and two of the pups got lost and were no longer followed. Beebop's body was found on Februay, 2009. Category:Meerkat Mobs